Grim Futures Dark Past: For Sense
by bubbajack
Summary: Junior has just protected Mimi from his mother's wrath only for something weird to happen. Now he, Minnie, and Mimi are on a quest to save everything, and if they fail, all will be lost... Part 1 of 3 of the Grim Futures Dark Past Triology. JrxHarem! First Chap is pretty gruesome hence the M rating. READ AT OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

**Grim Futures Dark Past: For Sense**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grim Tales, Its Bleedman's idea he's just letting others play in his sandbox.**

**Ch.1: Strange Stranger in their Midst...**

* * *

To say Jr. was having a rough day would be a rather large understatement. As currently, he is lying in the medical ward of Castle Grimm Skull in a coma while his sister Minnie and recently acquired "pet" Mimi sat anxiously by his side. Minnie was thinking about how her much beloved brother ended up in this condition in the first place...

* * *

-Flashback Start-

Jr., the prince of the Underworld, and Minnie's brother had just stood up to his mother Mandy the so called "Bitch Queen of Hell" for the sake of one scared little demoness. Mandy had just finished calling Mimi a pet, which made Minnie feel sorry for the girl, when suddenly lightning sparked in the air briefly, and then again, and again until a raging storm of heated plasma was flying all over the Grim family vault; forcing everyone to duck behind the pillars to avoid being fried. Finally, when the strange phenomena cleared, everyone except Minnie had been struck unconscious as she peeked from behind her hiding place to see what happened. She was quite surprised at what she found when the dust settled.

Standing in the middle of where the lightning storm and in front of Jr. who had covered Mimi with his own body to protect her from the lightning, was a grown man. He was nearly six foot, if not a little over, wearing some kind of red cloak that had, if Minnie was seeing things properly, covered in constantly shifting Nergal flesh; as eyes, teeth, and an occasional tentacle detached itself from the crimson garment, including the black of the man's hooded head. The man also wore black boots from what she could see of him. As the man glanced around him he noticed Jr. on the floor and Grim, Mandy, and Lord Pain and his knights passed out behind him behind him.

After taking in his surroundings briefly; the stranger then made his way towards the downed Jr. Holding out his hand briefly as an orb of light appeared, and one moment later a strangely shaped knife was in the man's hand. Fearing her brother may be hurt Minnie ran forward and yelled "Hold nave! What are thine's intentions for mine brother?"

At this the strange man stopped his advance and turned to face her. Minnie got a good look at this stranger for the first time. He had bronze skin, and easily towered over her and as she assumed earlier he was indeed six foot tall, but it was his eyes that were the most curious of all. They were primarily sliver with a golden catlike slit for an iris and were ringed in black. He stared at Minnie for a moment, with his head cocked to the side and spoke in a deep resonating voice "Do, child of the Bitch Queen? What I intend to do is save the future...at the cost of a single child." With that he flung his blade at speeds too quick for anyone to follow and the blade embedded itself in between Jr.'s shoulder blades.

"BROTHER! VILLIAN...**PREPARE TO FEEL THAT WHICH IS WORSE THAN ALL THE TORTURES OF HELL!"** Minnie screamed out as he hands became claws and her eyes became Nergal-like.

"Oh, and what would that be child?" He asked amusedly.

"**THE WRATH OF A WOMAN SCORNED! THEE HAST HAD THE AUDACITY TO TAKE WHAT IS MINE! PREPARE THINESELF FOR DEATH!" **Minnie roared in primal anguish as she charged at the stranger.

She swung wildly at the man and he easily side stepped her attack. "Child your rage is making you sloppy, if you truly wish to avenge you're _dearly beloved, and loving brother, _calm down and try again."He said sarcasm seeping into his voice.

"**THOU DARE TO TALK ABOUT MINE BROTHER LIKE THAT?! THOU ART A LOATHSOME FIEND!" **Minnie roared again taking another unsuccessful swipe at her kinslayer.

"Foolish little child." He said condescendingly before he let out a loud roar sending her flying backwards in the process.

"**Wha-**What art thou? Who art thou?" Minnie asked, that last move literally knocking sense into her.

"I am-well you can just call me Morty. As for your dear brother, tell him when he wakes up to visit Uncle Jack he'll know where it is." The Stranger said cryptically.

"What doest thou mean, when mine brother awakens? Then he is not dead truly?" Minnie asked hopeful.

"He'll live, however there is something important you need to know and I'm running out of time." The Stranger said a slight panic entering his voice.

Minnie was conflicted. On one hand, this person threw a knife into her brother. On the other he was able to easily match her Nergal given strength and speed when fueled by rage, so he could likely easily defeat her if he so chose.

Knowing she probably wouldn't stand a chance in a fight she said "Very well then speak surah, but should mine brother not recover...**thine death wilt be slow and painful." **She finished in a demonic growl.

The Stranger just chuckled and said "You needn't worry Minnie; he'll be up soon enough. But before I tell you what's going on...care to join us Mimi?" he asked looking over at Jr.'s still body.

Jr.'s body didn't move for a moment then it was carefully pushed aside was Mimi stood up. She looked at the burn marks inflicted on Jr.'s back and the knife embedded in his shoulder blades then glared at The Stranger.

"Oh, c'mon now, don't look at me like that. It's your fault for not getting out of the way fast enough. Besides, you should be thinking about how to_ repay _Jr. for rescuing you twice over now. I'm sure you can think of something, right?" He said with a smirk making Mimi blush visibly as her demonic power was sealed up.

"Hehe, anyway now that no one is playing dead; we can continue. You see, Junior over there is special, more than anyone could ever know. He is a weapon, a sword to be used against the coming darkness. In order for him to be ready he must be forged by hardship, tempered with knowledge and experience, and sharpened upon the stone known as battle. But every blade can crack chip if swung too often, rust if drenched in the blood of its foes and given no reprieve, and shatter against something it is not strong enough to fight... But that is where you two come in. You can protect him with a bit of help from others like yourselves. And trust me, he's going to need as much help as he can get. But first-"

The Stranger the shot part of his Nergal symbiote at Mimi piercing her heart and just as quickly did the same to Minnie and Jr.

"-We need to break your connection to HIM, and give you and Jr. an upgrade Minnie. It wouldn't do for the sword to have such plain sheathes afterall"

* * *

-Flashback End-

'_We are to be his sheathes'_ Minnie thought as she stroked her brother's brown hair. She looked over at her compatriot who seemed to be lost in her thoughts, staring at her now fully restored human formed hands.

"Mimi, what troubles thou?" Minnie asked.

The pale skinned dark eye girl looked up at Minnie then held up her hands, pointed at Jr., herself, and then Minnie with a concerned look on her face.

"I understand how thou feels, truly. I too am most confounded about what that strange man meant. Alas if only mine most intimidating mother hadn't shot him the moment she wakened." Minnie lamented.

Mimi nodded and then pointed at Jr. again and cocked her head to the side quizzically.

"I do not know when brother shall awaken, though I hope tis soon. I worry for his wellbeing."

Mimi reached across the bed and patted Minnie's hand comfortingly, causing the girl to smile lightly.

Mimi was not the only one to be changed by The Stranger. Indeed Minnie herself had somehow been changed back to her old self from before the Halloween incident, not only that but her Nergal powers have increased by a great amount, she is now equal to her Blood Father Nergal Junior if what he said was true. Even her brother had changed his Nergal symbiote seems to have permanently melded to his bony exterior. Indeed her brother now looked quite human though if he wished Minnie was sure he could change his appearance into something frightening.

'_Awaken soon mine brother, for we have much to discuss.' _Minnie thought.

* * *

**Inside Juniors Head**

Jr. walked through hell, not actual hell itself; but something much worse. The streets of New York City were littered with the raving and the mad. People screamed and butchered each other, while others fornicated in the dust and the dirt, children were mercilessly beaten, while other children killed their assaulters and played with their body parts, buildings were set aflame cars and other vehicles were being driven haphazardly and running people down indiscriminately, it was absolute chaos and anarchy. He watched as a woman gave birth to a baby only for her to strange it with its own umbilical cord, for her to then be run down by an insane driver and then for both the driver and the child slaying mother to be set upon by a group of cannibals and have their clothes ripped to shreds and their flesh, blood and organs devoured raw.

Jr. didn't know if he could take any more of these sick sights humanity had become...Then the scene changed. Now it showed the Underworld but it was not the place he remembered. Demons ran rampantly to and fro torturing any and all souls that ended up in this place, for there was no heaven for those above in the human realm. Some were burned alive, others raped, some were set upon torture rack and stretched or in iron maidens and bled dry only to revive and for it to happen all over again hours later, others were cooked and eaten, while most were just ripped apart in the most gruesome ways imaginable by demon kind, which is to say pretty fucked up creative ways seeing as they tortured folks for a living.

* * *

'_Dad where are you? Why aren't you and mom stopping this?'_ Jr. thought frantically.

As if to answer his desperate pleas the scene changed to Castle Grimm Skull. It was now in ruins the front gate lay shattered, the battlements broken and scattered as so much rubble on the ground. He then found himself in the courtyard and he beheld a terrible sight. There in the middle of the courtyard was his mother, crucified to a cross, her eyes plucked out, being raped by several demons including her missing eye sockets. Jr. finally managed to pull his "eyes" away from the sight and found his father's body being used as an impromptu bowling alley/xylophone with his head being bunted around like a football by several demons.

Jr. looked to his right and found Lord Pain being tortured with several of his mother's artifacts from the family vault. But it was when he laid eyes on his sister and Mimi that he saw red. Minnie was being forced to wear a very skimpy ballerina outfit and dance on a thin poll over a boiling pot of lava. While Mimi had a target carved into her stomach and face while drunken demons took pot shots at her with his mother's pistols.

'_If she makes even one misstep she's done for!'_ Jr thought frantically as he ran toward his sister only for her to lose her balance and tumble screaming into the vat below.

Jr fell couldn't believe it. His sister was dead; Mimi was being used as a target, his mother and father as "Toys". It was then that Jr. remembered the angel he met all that time ago and he wondered why the forces of heaven hadn't intervened yet.

* * *

His question was answered when he was shown the gates of heaven. They were charred and ripped asunder and scaly winged draconian beasts flew here and there setting an angel alight, freezing them solid, or tossing them around with their jaws. Jr fell to his knees in complete and utter despair.

"It's gone, it's all gone...how could this have happened?" Jr asked the empty air disbelievingly.

"You failed that's how." The rough answer came from behind the Prince of the Underworld.

Jr. quickly turned around and faced a man in a crimson hooded coat that had shifting Nergal flesh, with black armor, pants, and steel toed boots. His face was hidden in the shadows of his hood but Jr. could make out his dark complexion and strange silver and gold colored eyes that were gleaming from within.

"Who are you? Why are you showing me these terrible things?" Jr asked.

"If you have to ask then you'll never know boy, as for why I am showing such distasteful imagery it is because you need to know what is at stake if you fail in what is to come. If you fail everyone pays the price." Said The Stranger with anguish and loathing filling his voice.

Jr. looked down at his shoes for the longest time, when he looked up; his eyes were full of fierce determination and he asked "What do I need to do?"

* * *

The Stranger smiled in response and said "You must become strong; you must become the strongest thing to exist in this, or any other dimension. Then and only then, will any of us have a chance of seeing tomorrow."

"If that's what it takes to stop..._this-"_he motioned towards all the chaos and destruction. "- from happening then alright I'll do it." Jr said less than a heartbeat later.

The Stranger just nodded in response and then began to walk away from Jr.

"Hey wait! I have questions!" Jr. called to him.

"Sorry kid, but I'm afraid our times up. Don't worry though we'll meet again...all in due time!" The Stranger said before he disappeared into the mists of heaven.

"Wait a minute, wait, Wai-AHHHH!" Jr. said running forward after the man only to fall through the clouds. He then tumbled, spiraling downwards, and just before he was about to impact with the earth...He woke up.

* * *

**With Grim Mandy and Lord Pain**

The King, Queen, and Knight Commander of the Underworld were all seething each for their own reasons. Grimm because someone attacked his kids and he had done nothing to stop it, Mandy for having her Vault wrecked and her son and daughter attacked and she had been to slow to stop him even if she managed to kill him in the end, and Lord Pain for failing to protect the Royal Family as is his job twice in one day.

"Grimm do you have any idea who that guy could've been, or why he attacked our son?" Mandy asked her husband.

"I got no fookin clue Mandy; and what's more e' din'a even leave behind a soul. Now dat is some weird shit." Grimm responded.

"Excuse me m'lord but how is it possible for someone to not have a soul?" Pain asked.

"I din'a know Charles I din'a know...but fer some reason or an'other he attacked Jr. Question is why though?"

"Some scumbag managed to slip past the magical defenses of our home and after knocking us out just by making his entrance, AND ATTACKED MY SON!" she said slamming her fist down on the conference table for emphasis or perhaps out of rage before she continued "I don't care what his reasons were! Find out who hired this guy to attack my son if you have to scour all of hell and even heaven if you have to...and when you do find him, bring him to me...alive." Mandy hissed her voice full of fury before she stormed out of the conference room the three were using.

* * *

"Sir I do not believe I have ever seen the Mistress quite that upset, which is saying something considering how long I've been in her employ." Pain said.

"You can say dat again Charles, the only time I ev'a saw Mandy that steamed was when Billy had the gall to tell her she looked adorable in an outfit once...I din'a sleep for a week after I watched what she did to the poor idiot." Grim said suppressing a shiver.

Pain nodded and the two were about to leave the conference room to try and figure out just what the hell happened, when an undead maid came rushing into the room and after quickly bowing to the two, she said "Young Master Jr. is awake!"

Grimm and Pain quickly rushed down the hall hearing the maid shout behind them "I've already informed the Mistress!" That made them double their speed, as Mandy was upset and she wanted answers, and if Jr. didn't have any for her she might fly into a rage and hurt the boy.

Grim quickly threw open the door to his son's personal hospital room and stopped and stared at an extremely odd sight. Mandy, the "Queen Bitch" of the Underworld had her arms around her son and surprisingly she wasn't strangling him for not having information. No Mandy had Jr in a near bone crushing hug. She was however repeatedly slamming her fist into his back and Grimm could hear her muttering things like "Thought I'd lost you" and "Don't scare your mother like that."

'_It's tings like tese that warm me non-existin heart.'_ Grim thought before he cleared his throat loudly, causing Mandy to look up and glare at her husband and Knight commander.

"Grim, Pain, how long have the two of you been there." She asked coolly.

"Long nuff ta know yew care bout yer kids more than yew let on Mandy. Ah always knew deep, deep, DEEP down yew was a lovin Mudda." Grim said which earned him a STFU iron to the face while Mandy grinned maliciously before she glanced at Mimi and gave her a subtle nod.

"You were saying Grim?" She asked.

"Nuttin' woman, nuttin' at all." Grim said not wanting to be hit again.

"How about you Pain, anything to say?" Mandy asked.

"Mistress I am paid to be loyal and brave, not a stupid fool." Pain responded promptly.

"Smart man, so are you ok Jr?" Mandy asked looking at her son.

"I-I'm fine mom really. Sorry to make you all worry so much." Jr muttered out not looking into his mother's eyes.

Mandy could tell her son was lying to her, she could see it in his eyes. They were haunted now but by what she didn't know. She had seen that look on the faces of plenty of green recruits though to know the thousand-yard stare when she saw it. She decided not to press him... for now.

"Grim, Pain, we're leaving, you two as well." She said pointing to Minnie and Mimi.

"But mother..." Minnie began only to be cut off by her mother's glare.

"Your brother is tired. You and his...guest can visit him tomorrow, understand?" Mandy said sharply.

"Yes mother." Minnie said sullenly before she gave her brother a quick hug goodnight as Mimi just nodded before doing the same, causing him to blush slightly.

"Gud night son." Grim said to his heir.

"Night Dad, Pain, Min, Mimi." Jr. called as they left the room leaving only him and his mother.

"Jr?" His mother said questioningly.

"Yeah mom?" He asked curious.

"I'm gonna let you off the hook today because you just woke up from a three day coma, but you will tell me what that man did to you once you think you can handle it, understand?" she said.

"Yeah, thanks." Jr. said simply nodding.

"Good now get some sleep; I imagine your sister and guest will be in here to interrogate you bright and early tomorrow morning.

"Goodnight mom." Jr said warmly as he could manage.

"Goodnight son, sweet dreams." Mandy said before she walked out turning out his light in the process.

'_If only she knew.'_ Jr thought sarcastically.

* * *

**End of Chap**

**Word Length: 3,400**

* * *

**AN: Yo everybody! I am Bubbajack and this is my first attempt at a comic book related fic! Now I hope none of you are too turned off by the content of the first chap, but I needed to drive the point home that if Junior fails, EVERYONE IS SCREWED! Plain and simple, also hope you readers don't mind if Mandy is a bit OOC but in my defense her son DID almost die so yeah there is that. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chap and that I caught Grim's speech patter properly. Till next time Stay Cool, Stay Sexy, Stay Active (Not like how Minnie wants Jr to be with her), and stay away from Simon Cowell cause he's a douche. Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grim Futures Dark Past: For Sense**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grim Tales, Its Bleedman's idea he's just letting others play in his sandbox.**

**Ch.2- School of Hard Knocks...**

* * *

Jr was bleary eyed come dawn, as the visions from the night before would not allow him any rest. Deciding it would be dumb to just lie in bed; Jr. got up and began to pace his room, trying to make sense of what he had seen and been told.

'_The Stranger said that the reason all that happened was because I failed at being strong enough. Well no matter what happens no one is going to lay a hand on my family, especially Minnie or Mimi!' _He thought fiercely resolute.

"_**Hey keep it down will ya? I'm trying to sleep in here."**_ His Nergal Symbiote complained.

'_So sorry Sy, but I'm a bit too anxious to sleep.' _Jr shot back at his symbiotic demon.

"_**Well since I'm awake anyway I may as well pass on a message that other Sym left for you." **_Sy said.

"Wait you mean to tell me that the Stranger's Symbiote left me a message and your just now telling me about it?!" Jr asked becoming annoyed.

"_**Well excuse me all to heaven for being forcibly fused with the knowledge of an older Sym. That isn't exactly like taking a walk in the park ya know? It hurts me like it does your mom to smile, and leaves me twice as tired afterwards."**_ Sy shot back archly.

"Leave my mom outta this you tentacled bastard!" Jr growled.

"_**Just making an analogy kid, anyway the message I'm supposed to tell you is..."**_ Sy trailed off.

"Yeah?" Jr asked.

"_**It's..."**_

Yes?" Jr asked testily.

"_**It's..."**_ Sy said again.

"Spit it out already Sy!" Jr half yelled losing his cool.

"_**That's just it; I can't remember what he told me to say." **_Sy told him.

"Oh, you have **got** to be **kidding** me, right?" Jr half moan half begged.

"_**Nope I seriously can't remember..."**_Sy responded though he did have the decency to sound sheepish at least.

"Well at least this way, if I somehow fail and we all die; it'll be on your head not mine." Jr said looking at the silver lining in the situation.

"_**Yeah-Hey, wait a minute! Fuck you kid!" **_the Symbiote growled at him.

"No thanks I don't swing that way." Jr said.

"_**As usual you have proven you know nothing about the Nergal species. I'm a symbiotic demon and therefore androgynous in nature. My gender is determined by the current host I'm attached to."**_ Sy told him in a slow lecturing tone like an adult would a small child.

"So wait, then when you were originally attached to my sister, you were female?" Jr asked.

"_**That's right...Jr."**_ his Symbiotes' voice becoming more feminine sounding, softer, and slightly husky when it said his name.

'_WHAT THE HELL?!'_ He only just managed to stop himself from yelling out in panic, thinking it instead.

Suddenly, he heard a girls' giggling enter his mind and, after about a minute; his now female symbiote finally managed to get out _**"I'm sorry, but it was just too good a pranking opportunity to pass up."**_ The mischievous sounding feminine voice said.

"Ok, first off nice one. Secondly, who are you?" Jr asked.

The girl sighed and said _**"You weren't listening were you Jr? I told you that my gender is determined by my host and thus so is my personality, the one you are currently speaking to is the Symbiote your sister has a connection to. She calls me Melody."**_ She said.

'_Wow, I had no idea that being part Nergal Demon was so...complex.' _Jr thought.

"_**Indeed, in fact know what it is that the other I was supposed to tell you."**_ Melody told him calmly.

"What seriously, well what is it?" he asked her.

"_**I will tell you on two conditions." **_Melody said becoming serious sounding.

"What are they?" Jr asked curiously.

"_**First you must give Sy a proper name, to just refer to your Nergal demon by a shortened form of Symbiote is insulting."**_

"Oh umm, I'm sorry?" Jr half asked half apologized. Yarinaoshi

"_**It is quite alright, dear. Secondly, I would like to introduce you to young Mimi's Symbiote."**_

"Huh, when did Mimi become part Nergal?" Jr. asked utterly confused.

"_**You must have still been out of it yesterday if you didn't notice Mimi was human and she had hands now."**_ Melody mused.

"Did she really?" Jr said aloud to himself thinking back trying to remember yesterday. He remembered his mom hugging him actually hugging him and crying slightly on his shoulder which put him into shock, only really coming out of it after everyone except his mom left for the night.

"_**She did, now hang on a sec and let me get her" **_Melody's presence disappeared from Jr's mind and was soon replaced with a different one. Jr waited for her to speak, but apparently she was shy, so after a couple minutes of silence Jr decided to break the ice, saying "Hello, somebody there?"

"_**...Hi"**_ a shy timid voice replied after a moment.

"Hey what's your name?" Jr asked speaking softly like he would to a little kid.

"_**...I-I don't have one yet. ...My Mistress and I...have yet to um, talk to each other."**_ She replied hesitantly.

"I see well that won't do, I guess I'll have to give you a name for now huh? Would that be alright with you?" Jr asked.

"_**...I'd like that." **_She responded quietly.

"Ok well hmm, how about, no that wouldn't work, maybe, no that doesn't really fit your personality, hmm this may be harder than I thought." Jr said scratching his head in frustration.

He heard a giggle in his mind and mock scowled saying "Well I'm glad you find this funny."

"_**Hehehe, Sorry you just...sounded so cute just then...I mean uh umm..." **_she said trying to backtrack.

"Oh, I see now. You are quite a flirt aren't you? Not to mention have quite a sense of humor, like a Raven...That's it!"

"_**Flirt I'm not...What's it?"**_ she asked.

"Your name, its Raven I think it's a perfect fit. What do you think?" he asked.

"**I...I love it!"** she said happily.

"Good I'm glad. I'll talk to you more later ok Rea? For now, can you put Melody back on?" Jr asked.

"_**S-sure Jr, hang on...**_" Raven chirped.

"Thanks." He told her kindly.

"_**Hey sweetie, miss me?"**_ Melody asked coyly.

"M-Melody!" Jr stuttered out doing his best to suppress a blush.

"_**Hehehe, It is just so much fun to tease you!"**_ she said in her sing song tone of voice.

Yeah, yeah so will you tell me what my Symbiote was supposed to remember now?" Jr asked.

"_**No, you still need to perform one more one more thing for me**_." Melody said as if it were obvious.

"But I promised to give Sy a proper name and met Raven just like you-why are you laughing?" Jr asked confused.

"_**Oh you silly boy, your second condition wasn't to meet Raven, nice name choice by the way, it's something a bit more...complicated than that."**_ Melody said.

"Complicated how exactly?"

"_**Well you see..." **_she said as she then began outlining her second request.

When she was finished Jr was silent long enough for her to ask _**"Jr is everything alright?"**_

"Um, yeah everything's fine. Are you sure this will work?" Jr asked dubiously.

"_**Yes it's perfectly sound...in theory anyway."**_ Melody said hoping she sounded more sure than she felt.

"Yeah, in theory what if it doesn't work Melody?" Jr asked skeptically.

"_**Well then it doesn't work. C'mon Jr, give it a shot! For me, please?!" **_she begged cutely.

Jr sighed and then said "Fine, but if something goes wrong don't say I didn't warn you." He said.

"_**YAY oh thank you Jr! You won't regret this, I promise. In fact, if you can get this to work I may just have to...reward you personally later on." **_She finished seductively.

"I'm only eleven years old!" Jr reminded her.

"_**So? That doesn't mean I can't kiss you senseless, right?"**_ Melody asked innocently.

Jr. gulped and then said nervously. "R-r-right well anyway let's get started shall we?"

"_**Let's" **_Melody responded with playful seduction in her voice...

* * *

It was 5am in the morning and undead rooster had attempted crowing only to be eaten by an annoyed Cerberus. While most were still sleeping in Castle Grim Skull, two girls in particular were quietly making their way towards the hospital wing, where the object of their affections lay therein.

"Now remember to be very quiet Mimi, as we do not wish to attract the ire of mine parents this early. Mine mother most certainly." Minnie whispered to her always silent cohort who just nodded in response.

As they neared her brother's temporary residents Minnie heard voices coming from within her brother's room. Signaling for Mimi to stop, Minnie put her ear to the door and listened.

"_I can't thank you enough for doing this Jr, however will I repay you?"_ one voice sounding feminine, seductive and suggestive asked causing Minnie and Mimi who also stuck her ear to the door to have their cheeks redden.

They then heard Jr sigh and say _"How many times do I need to tell you? I'm only ten years old!"_

The two eavesdroppers couldn't help but nod, agreeing with Jr's statement; albeit for entirely different and purely selfish reasons of their own.

"_Ah, your no fun Jr!"_ the seductive voice pouted.

"_Melody please don't pick on Jr. It's not nice_**"** spoke another feminine yet timid sounding voice so softly that Minnie and Mimi almost didn't catch it.

"_Heh, it's not her fault the kid is a wimp."_ Spoke a harsh male voice.

"_Jr is not a __**wimp**__ Simon, he is just kind."_ The timid voice said standing up for Jr. to which the girls outside nodded in agreement.

"_Yeah whatever Raven you keep telling yourself that, I know him best afterall and I'm telling ya that the kid is a wimp."_ Steve replied.

"_Bite me Simon."_ Was Jr's three word retort.

"_Well__**, don't mind if I do!"**_ Simon said his voice becoming more demonic, at which point Minnie and Mimi rushed into the room and came upon an odd scene.

Jr was being hugged by a pale skinned girl with waist length honey-blonde hair and sea green eyes who was wearing a form fitting red sundress that showed off her developing curves and simple brown slip on shoes on her feet.

Off to one side was another girl in a blue monks robe with black short hair, blue eyes, and an ashy complexion and a worried look on her face.

Finally, the last was hard to define but the two girls could tell it was male as it was wearing black pants and a grey shirt. However, the rest of its form was currently in the shape of a tentacled, horn covered beast with a bulbous head with numerous glowing cat-like eyes, the mouth of which was full of jagged fangs and acidic drool and currently looming over Jr and the girl.

Minnie wasted no time and formed a sword of organic flesh and bone and attacked the creature, with Mimi right behind her forming claws instinctively out of her new hands.

"**Huh what the Heaven?! OW, DAMN IT! QUIT IT WILL YA?! It was a joke! A Joke you hear?!"** The creature yelled out at the two before changing its shape to that of a brown haired boy with grey eyes and bone white skin.

"Brother mine who art these people?" Minnie asked though her attention was fixed dangerously upon the one in red, who was still clinging onto her brother as Mimi kept he newly acquired claws on the boy.

"Umm, well Minnie I'm not sure how to explain this so I'll just go right out and say it. These people are our Nergal Symbiotes." The Prince of the Underworld responded.

"Forsooth? Then the harlot in red hanging upon thine arm is..." Minnie asked afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, this is Melody, your Symbiote." He affirmed as he attempted to dislodge himself from her.

"And who are you calling a Harlot you brother obsessed tramp?" Melody shot back.

Minnie's face turned red from embarrassment and anger as she yelled "HOW DARE THOU INSINUATE I HAVE UNCLEAN THOUGHTS FOR MINE BROTHER YOU LUST FILLED SUCCUMBUS!"

"Oh, hit a nerve did I queeny? What's the matter, afraid to tell your Brother how you really feel about him? Well thankfully, I have no such reservations." Melody said before she turned, faced Jr, grabbed him by his shirt, and kissed him full on the lips, to his utter shock.

Jr was surprised to say the least to suddenly be kissed by this lustful Nergal Demoness. The feel of her lips were heavy, damp, and needy on his and he honestly could help but enjoy the fact that a cute girl was kissing him, so he could help but lean into the kiss deepening it for the both of them.

That did it for Minnie, next thing anyone knew, she had launched herself at her Symbiote and the two were having a good old fashioned Demoness fight complete with every unclean blow you could think of from eye gouging to hair pulling to attempting to break each other's ribs with monstrous strength. By the time the two managed to separate, Minnie a busted lip and several bruises along her body and a bleeding scalp, and Melody had a bloody nose, a black eye, and...A piece of her ear missing?

"Umm, not that I care one way or another who wins, but do you think we should stop this before the Bitch Queen wakes up and tries to kill us all?" The one supposedly called Simon pointed out.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that." A very annoyed Mandy said from the entrance who was wearing nothing but red lingerie and a pink see through bathrobe made out of fine silk, along with Grim in a black fuzzy bathrobe and pink slippers.

"Good moro mother, father." Minnie said curtsying even in her messed up state.

"What the Fook is goin on a'roun here?" Grim asked confused.

"That's exactly what I want to know." Mandy said with a scowl as she glared at Melody and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well since you both asked so nicely, allow me to introduce myself and the others. I am Melody, your daughter's Nergal Symbiote who, along with Raven over there in the monks robe who is doing her best to sink into the wall is that Jr took the liberty of naming as Mimi hadn't given her a name yet, and Simon are the demonic Symbiotes of the three children given form by Jr's will and now that we have our own bodies, classify as demons in our own right."

"Allow me to reiterate mon; what da fook?" Grim said again.

"Basically Bonehead, Jr gave the demonic symbiote that both he and Minnie possess their own bodies and apparently the new girl got one too after the fight yesterday, is that about right?" Mandy asked coolly.

"Right on the money mama bear." Melody said with a wink.

"Heh alright then that just leaves one question...where exactly is Jr?" Mandy asked not seeing her son in the room.

"Huh? Well, he must have slipped out at some point." Melody said in an amused tone.

Mandy just sighed and said "Grim have Pain prepare a few more guest rooms I'm going to have a little chat with our son." Mandy said before she walked off.

"He's screwed isn't he?" Steve asked.

"Fook yeah he is..." Grim replied before glaring at Steve and saying "An where do you get off callin' ma wife a Bitch Queen mon?"

* * *

Jr was in the one place he thought no one would ever look for him...the cocktail lounge. It was located near the front of the castle as it was primarily used to entertain guests but the bartender; an ancient ogre called Rump took a shine to Jr when he wandered in after another one of Minnie's "Perfect" ballet recitals as he apparently outlived all of his family and was willing to give the Prince of the Underworld advice and unlimited root beer floats whenever he came around.

"Hey Jr what...what the hell happened to you kid?" Rump asked seriously when he saw Jr pull up a stool and sit at the bar. It wasn't the fact that the boy now had flesh on his usual bony frame, he'd heard about that from the rumor mill that circulated around the castle, it was Jr's eyes.

His eyes that were usually empty sockets were now devoid of all emotion his face was a completely blank slate. Rump had only seen these kinds of looks on hardened veterans who have seen too much action in the Supremacy Wars when Queen Mandy decided that being married to the ferryman of the dead wasn't good enough and showed the underworld why all should fear Death, and in the process carved out a kingdom for her and her husband in which their (Mandy's) word was law.

"It's nothing Rump; just get me something to drink will ya?" Jr asked.

"Yeah sure thing kid one root beer float coming right up." Rump said feeling spooked and he was a demon.

He soon set the kid up with a tall glass full of vanilla ice scream which are frozen souls found in the deepest circle of hell and root beer made from the roots of the tree of knowledge.

"Thanks Rump I needed this...huh, this stuff tastes different than usual." Jr commented after his first sip.

"Eh, don't tell anyone ESPICALLY YOUR MOTHER...but I put a bit of cyanide in your drink kiddo. You look like you could use a bit of the bottle." Rump said kindly.

"Oh, umm thanks?" Jr responded, not sure how to take the fact that an adult slipped him the demonic equivalent of alcohol.

"Sure no problem kid, you look like you could use a stiff drink anyway."

"Yeah you could say that." Jr replied as he took a sip of his spiked drink.

'_Hmm, it's not bad.'_ The skeleton thought.

Jr was surprised when his mother pulled up a seat beside him and ordered a root beer float before turning to her son with a critical eye and saying "So, it seems we have more house guests. Care to share just how they showed up?"

Though Mandy phrased it as a question Jr knew it was an order, so he took a deep breath before launching into his tale by the time he finished Mandy was on her second float and Jr was on his third.

"I see, so that girl really was telling the truth then. Jr, you should be more careful in the future. For all you knew she would've killed you the moment you had your back turned." Mandy chastised.

"Well so far all she's done is hit on me, mom." Jr said as he turned to his float to hide his discomfort.

"Well that's not surprising considering she's a demoness, as they are known for being quite passionate towards the one they set their sights on. Plus, your sister has always been attached to you." The Queen Bitch mused.

"That's not making me feel any better mom, I'm only eleven afterall." Jr said downing the rest of his third float and starting on his fourth in an attempt to drown his sorrows.

"So what the hell happened to you yesterday Jr?" Mandy asked with a frown on her face and what could pass as concern in her eyes.

"Well mom, I was shown this...vision I guess. Mom, it was awful. Everyone on earth was mad and slaughtering each other and doing terrible things in the street from parents beating their kids to rape to cannibalism, it was total anarchy. Then the scene shifted to the Underworld and it showed Demons running amok killing all the people who just died topside being tortured in the most insane ways I've ever seen. I began to wonder where you and dad where and..."

"What happened Jr, what did you see? It's alright I'm right here as you can plainly see so tell me alright?" Mandy asked in the softest voice she could manage.

Jr took a deep breath and then nodded "The scene then shifted to our home. It was in ruins, and in the courtyard it showed you being...violated by several demons while dad and the others were used as entertainment for everything from musical instrument, to in Mimi's case, target practice. Minnie, she was force to preform ballet over a boiling vat of lava...I watched her fall in mom, I watched her die."

"It's ok Jr we're all alive and no way in hell am gonna let anyone or anything hurt you or anyone else. Not even your little friend." Mandy promised.

"No mom you don't get it, whatever caused this it's bigger than you, and dad and Uncle Nergal and even bigger than all the forces of Heaven." Jr said speaking quickly as his breathing picked up, he got chills and, he felt as if everything was spiraling out of control.

Mandy recognized the signs of a panic attack when she saw one, she's caused plenty of demons to have them just by laying eyes on her in a pissed off mood. Reacting quickly she picked up her son and held him in her arms while quietly saying "It's going to be ok Jr, just take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Jr did as bidden and felt himself calm down. Once his quivering stopped he looked his mother in her crimson eyes and finished explaining what he'd seen when in his coma.

"Now I really wish I'd kept that son of a bitch alive, if only to make sure he died slower."

"I need to find out what Melody knows mom she knows where I have to go next but I kinda needed a break so I forgot to ask just I was supposed to do next."

"You need to head back to Halloween Town and talk to Uncle Jack. He'll be able to tell you where to go next." Melody's voice cut in.

Jr turned and saw not only Melody, but also Mimi, Minnie, Raven, his dad, as well as Lord Pain assembled in the lounge.

"Hey guys how much did you hear?" Jr asked hopping down from his mother's lap.

"Enough to know some serious shit is going to go down if you aren't strong enough to stop what's coming cutie." Melody responded with a worried glance at Jr.

"I'm fine really-" Jr tried to say only for Mimi to step forward and pinch his cheek with a scowl on her face.

"I agree with Mimi brother you art a terrible liar." His sister said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry just leggo of my face please!"

Mimi did as asked but not before she flicked Jr in the forehead with her other hand.

"Ok I get it I suck at lying sheesh. But now that I know where to go, we need to head to Halloween Town asap."

"Woah dere son hold yer horses mon. You can't jus go runnin off to Halloween Town right dis minute." Grim said holding out his hands to stop his son who was making for the door.

"Why the heaven not dad? I'm not sure how much you and the others heard but everything and everyone is in deep shit and if I don't do something we're all fucked!"

"I realize dat son, but goin off halfcocked wit out a plan could get you killed. Besides if what you saw might really come ta pass, den you need ta train properly before you leave home and try an save da world mon."

"When do I start?" Jr asked.

"How about right now?" his mother offered.

"Sounds good let's get started." Jr said becoming serious.

"Grim, starting now you are going to teach Jr double time got it? No buts." Mandy said as she saw him beginning to object before turning to the newly formed demons and saying "As for you three, you can earn your keep around here by training Jr in the proper use of his Nergal given abilities, understood?"

"Yes ma'am! We'll make sure cutie for anything and I do mean _anything_." Melody said suggestively with a wink at Jr.

"Just try not to mentally scar him. I might actually want grandchildren one day and that won't happen if he's afraid of sex." Mandy said before leaving the room, leaving a fearful Jr and Nergaling with a hungry looking in her eye behind her.

* * *

One week, two more demoness brawls between Minnie and Melody, and one liberally massive use of STFU iron by a fed up Mimi later, and Jr was finally learning how to properly form various weaponized appendages from cannons to blades of various shapes and sizes. He took to it like a fish to water and in little to no time Jr could easily turn his arms into cannons or make an impromptu scythe out of Nergal Flesh. It wasn't all so easy however holding the forms together was one thing, keeping them together in the midst of combat was another altogether. So, they trained Jr as well as Minnie and Mimi who also possessed shape shifting abilities' into the ground.

They would be forced to create numerous weapons on the fly and if at any given point one of them messed up and formed the wrong weapon, or it was not up to "Lethal" standards that person went without lunch and had to keep trying until it passed the three's standards. Surprisingly though, it was Melody who was the most critical out of the three. She would accept no less than perfection in everything be it a cannon, blade, or piece of flesh formed armor. If someone did something wrong she was quick to point out the mistake and show them how to fix it. She was particularly hard on Jr, and unless he did something above and beyond her standards, did not allow him to continue on. Finally after watching her brother toil and slave for perfection on every little thing for a month, Minnie decided to confront the other girl.

Walking to her door after another long and strenuous training session she was about to knock when she heard her voice call "Come in Queeny."

She did as bidden, throwing the door open and preparing to rip the Nergaling a new hole but before she could even begin her tirade the other girl stated "I know why you're here."

"Oh and why would that be? Enlighten me ye heartless slutte." Minnie raged at her opposite.

"You're here because you think I'm being too hard on Jr right?" She asked ignoring the barb sent her way.

"As a matter of fact, yes indeed. Tell me, how doth thou know this?" Minnie asked perplexed.

"Queeny, as much as you hate to admit it you _**do**_ love Jr; and I'm not talking about sibling love either. I knew right from the start you and I would be having this conversation; it was only just a matter of when and where." Melody replied as she reclined on an overstuffed love seat wearing a pale pink nightgown and motioned Minnie towards an armchair across from her.

"Mine feelings towards my brother are not the issue at the moment, your treatment of him is. Now, why art thou being so hard on him?" she demanded.

"I'd think it would be obvious, I'm hard on him because I have to be. You may not get it, but right now, Jr is the only hope and I mean the only hope for a lot of people. If he falls so do we all. Besides haven't you noticed that despite my criticisms he is never too far behind you and Mimi?" she asked.

In fact Minnie had noticed that no matter how many times her brother was forced to redo a certain exercise, he never fell too far behind Mimi or herself. It was a source of pride for the young princess that he brother could progress so rapidly in an art she herself was born with, despite the perfectionist demands of his teacher.

She was silent a moment before she spoke "Very well, I shall trust you indeed know what you are doing as mine brother has, as you said; not fallen too far behind Mimi or I. However if I feel you go too far you can expect us to speak again." She warned before bidding her goodnight.

'_I would expect nothing less from you queeny.'_ The Nergaling demoness thought to herself wryly before she prepared for bed. Afterall, she couldn't be expected to point out the tiniest of flaws in a weapon if she was tired right?

Unbeknownst to either Demoness, a third party had secretly listened in to everything that had been said and was now winging its way back to its chaos loving mistress with this interesting tidbit of news.

* * *

Mandy sat up in her study sipping a glass of wine and thinking about her eldest child. _'That Demon Brat better know what she's doing.'_ She thought as contrary to popular belief Mandy did love her children like any mother did, as such she hated seeing Jr have to struggle and suffer so much even though she knew it was for his own good.

She looked up as her husband entered her study. Grim seemingly glided over to her as his body was cloaked by his robe. He looked at his wife for a moment then sighed before saying "I'm worried about da boy Mandy. He hasn't slept since he woke up from his coma, sayin he was asleep fer tree days straight and da last thing he needs is now is more sleep. If he don' rest soon he's gonna burn imself out."

"I know Grim I know, but he can't hide from whatever he's seeing in his dreams forever, eventually he'll have to face them. For now, all we can do is watch over him and make sure he doesn't accidently kill someone during his training." Mandy said before gulping down the rest of her wine and heading towards their room.

"I 'ope your right Mandy, I really do." The Grim Reaper muttered as he followed his wife to bed hoping that this night his son got the good nights' sleep he deserved.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Word Length: 5,174**

* * *

**AN: Well everyone, he's chapter two of Grim Futures Dark Past: For Sense or in abbreviation form GFDP: FS. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter till next time, don't forget to review. Bubbajack out!**


End file.
